Ferris Wheel Mayhame
by kairei4ever
Summary: Just a simple story, tell me what you think. Yaoi


'I don't know why I agreed to come here with these idiots today.' Kai thought as he followed Tyson, Max, and Kenny threw the amusement park.

"Come on hurry up, Kai! Ray's waiting for us at the Hot Dog stand." Tyson wined turning to face Kai.

Kais rolled his eyes as he hurried his pace a little. 'Right, now I know why I agreed. Ray and his stupid hurt-kitty eyes.'

&?&?Flashback?&?&

_Ray silently walked into his and Kai's shared room, and made his way to the balcony where he was sure to find Kai. Ray walked over and stood next to Kai._

"_What do you want Kon?" Kai asked not even looking over at Ray._

"_Well…I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me and the team to the amusement park tomorrow? You wouldn't have to go on any ride or anything, you could just stand there. But it would be really fun if all of us went." Ray explained pretty fast, but Kai understood anyway._

_Kai looked over at Ray, but regretted that action. As always Ray used his secret weapon, which made any and every one, even Kai, agree to what he was asking. Kai looked away, and grunted, but seeing as Ray was use to it, he'd figured out pretty much what they meant, and smiled._

"_Thanks Kai." Ray said about to hug his captain but then remembered and simply gave Kai one of his smiles and left the room._

&?&?End of Flashback?&?&

As they approached the Hot Dog stand, Kai noticed Ray sitting at one of the pick nick tables, staring into space.

'Wonder what he's thinking about?' Kai thought as they reached the table.

"Hey dude! Haven't been waiting long I hope?" Tyson asked.

"Nah. About 10 minutes." Ray said giving his prize winning smile.

'Lire.' Kai thought.

"So how about we start going onto the rides!" Max said ecstatic.

"You guys go. I'm going to go to the souvenir shop." Kenny said as he headed off to the souvenir shop.

"Okay. Come on Maxie, let's go to the Hectra(1)!" Tyson said smiling as he pulled Max along. "You coming Ray?"

"Err…no thanks, I just ate and I'd like to keep my food." Ray said holding his stomach.

"Okay then. We're off!" Tyson ran off.

"Sorry, Ray, for leaving you with Kai." The Max ran off after Tyson.

'I'm actually happy, at least I wont be alone, and I'll have a little peace and quiet.' Ray thought. "So, are there any rides you'd like to try Kai?" Ray asked.

"No." Kai plainly said.

"Okay. Do you want to just walk around?"

'Alone with you? Any time!' Kai thought. "Sure."

Ray smiled and the two started walking.

About an hour later Kai and Ray arrived where the Ferris wheel was.

"Man, those things are way bigger then they look on TV." Ray said looking all the way up at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"You saying you've never been on one?" Kai asked.

"Nope! Every time I wanted to go, I always hade to have someone with me. They kept saying, you can't go on alone, you have to be two. Stupid fuck!" Ray glared at the guy who was controlling the wheel.

Kai looked over at Ray a little surprised, when Ray noticed Kai's stared he became a little annoyed.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just I've never herd you swear before." Kais said.

"Oh. Sorry." Rays said blushing and turning away.

"No need to say sorry, every one swears." Kai said.

Ray smiled and then looked back up at the Ferris wheel, smiling.

"Wanna try it?" Kais asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ray looked over at Kai.

"Do you want to try the Ferris wheel?" Kai spoke slowly.

"Err…you have to be two." Ray pointed out.

"Ya I know, I'll go on with you." Kais said like it was something normal.

Ray eyes went wide and sparkly. "Really!" Ray was now beaming.

"Ya really." Kais shrugged his shoulders.

Ray smiled even wider and out of habit, lunged at Kai and hugged him. "Thanks." Then with a blush pulled away. "Err…sorry about that."

Kai did do or say anything. 'I wish he would do that more often.' Kai smiled inwardly. "Come on." Kai headed towards the line, Ray on his heels.

After about five minutes of waiting, if was there turn. They got into the little basket, and said down on opposite sides. Then once all the baskets were full it started turning. Kai was a little scares seeing as Ray was practically hanging from the side.

"Wow! You can see the whole amusement park from here!" Ray said smiling.

Kai was smiling inwardly. He had never seen Ray so happy, maybe apart from his birthday last year, when he had opened his gifs.

&?&?Flashback?&?&

"_Wow it's really nice Max. Thanks a lot guys." Ray smiled and an unexpected yawn came._

"_Okay, off to bed Ray. You need to sleep; this is a free gift from us all." Kenny said pushing Ray up the stares._

"_But the place is a mess." Ray protested._

"_We'll clean up don't worry." Kenny said as they finally reached the room he was sharing with Kai._

"_Okay." Ray gave in and turned to Kenny. "Thanks again guys. Night." Ray opened the door to his room and went to his bed._

_He let himself fall onto his bed, and let out a sigh._

"_Didn't enjoy your self?" Kai's voice made Ray sit up pretty fast._

"_No that's not it. Just tired." Ray said laying back down._

"_I guess I'll give this to you tomorrow." Kai said turning around, a knowing smirk on his face._

_Ray sat up really curious now. "Give me what, tomorrow?"_

"_Oh just you birthday present." Kai smirked turning around to face Ray._

"_No, can I have it now? Please?" Ray pouted._

_Kai looked thought full, but then walked over to Ray and handed him the small box._

_Ray took the little box, and put it on his lap and slowly started to open it. Kai sat down next to him, and just watched Ray. Once Ray was finished opening it, he took out the small pendant._

"_Oh my god!" Ray's eyes went wide. "How did you know?" Ray turned to Kai._

"_I saw you looking at it the other day. And seeing as I didn't know what to get you, I decided to get you that." Kai said like it was nothing big._

"_Man this cost a fortune." Ray said looking back at the pendant._

"_Have you forgotten who my grandfather is?" Kai said with a smirk._

"_Oh right." Ray chuckled and smiled up at Kai. "Thank you, Kai." Ray not being able to control himself hugged Kai._

"_Just don't tell the other's I gave it to you. They wouldn't get off my case." Kai said lightly hugging Ray back._

_Ray pulled away and smiled. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." _

_Kai nodded his head, and got up. "Night Ray."_

"_Night Kai." Ray smiled and put the pendant back in the box, and put it on his bead side table and striped down to his boxers and got under the blankets, and then turned off his lamp._

&?&?End Flashback?&?&

How ever Ray's happy stream was cut short, when the wheel unexpectedly stopped.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but we are having technical difficulties, but don't worry, you are in no danger." The speaker announced.

Ray sat back in his seat, and looked at his hands, who were fidgeting none stop.

"Ray are you okay?" Kai asked.

Ray looked up a fake smile on and nodded. "Ya I'm fine!" Ray said a little too happily.

"Lire." Kai said as he stood up making the basket swing a little, and getting a small whimper out of Ray.

He sat down next to Ray and wrapped and arm around Ray, who clung onto him immediately.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked once more.

"Okay. No, I'm afraid of heights." Ray said into Kai's shirt.

"What? You should have told me, I wouldn't have brought you on this thing other wise." Kai said.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything. I wanted to spend some time with you, only you." Ray admitted.

Kai smiled openly. "You could have told me, we could have gone somewhere else." Kai said as he wrapped his other arm around Ray making so he was now sitting on his lap.

Ray looked up at Kai a little surprised. Kai smiled down at Ray.

"Ray. I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now, but I was never able to gather up the courage, and get the right timing to tell you, but I guess this is the best time." Kai paused, making Ray forget about the whole Ferris wheel problem and try to figure out what Kai was talking about. "Ray…I love you." Kai looked down at his feet, afraid of what Ray might say.

Ray looked at Kai speechless. 'Did he just say what I think he said? He's blushing, and not looking at me, than he must have said I think he said.' Ray smiled and brought Kai's head up so he was now looking at his eyes. Crimson meat gold.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Ray said smiling and also having small happy tears flowing down his cheeks.

Kai looked a little confused.

Ray smiled wider. "I love you too Kai."

Kai looked at Ray and for the first time smiled a real smile. Kai leaned forward and captured Ray's lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Ray kissed back with the same feeling.

**-The End-**

Okay so it's not the best story, but hey that's what happens when ideas pop into your head at 4:30 in the morning, but hey it's cute and just plain fluffy. That's how I'd like to be told I love you, maybe not being stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel, but something like that, something romantic. drools

(1) I invented that, I didn't know what to call it. If anyone has a better name for a ride, that would be really sickening, please, tell me.


End file.
